


Day Two: Medical Play

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Doctor Castiel, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Alright boys, the doctor will be in to see you in a moment,” she says as he walks out the door.Dean gets up from his seat and stretches just as the door opens.“Cas,” Dean says, face lighting up at the doctor walks into the room. He gently pecks a rather stiff Cas on the lips before pulling back in confusion. “What’s wrong?”Castiel clears his throat. “That’s rather inappropriate for a first meeting, wouldn’t you say Mr. Winchester?”Dean turns to look at Benny who’s smiling mischievously at him. “I told you, Doc,” Benny starts, looking over at Cas. “He’s completely hysterical ever since he got pregnant. Absolutely insatiable.”





	Day Two: Medical Play

“I fucking hate these visits,” Dean grumbles to Benny. “And I’m so fucking horny. I just wanna go home and ride your knot.” His voice is whiny and he knows it. But he’s gonna try to get his way anyway. 

“Come on, Love. I’ll be sure to take you straight home as soon as the doctor is done with you.”

Dean’s head falls back against the seat as Benny continues texting whoever it is on the other side of the phone. He wills his erection away. “Stupid hormones,” he whispers under his breath. 

“Winchester,” the nurse calls from the doorway of the waiting room. 

Benny helps Dean to his feet, keeping his hand at the small of Dean’s back as they walk towards the exam room. Once inside, Dean lets the nurse check his blood pressure and answers all of her questions. 

“Alright boys, the doctor will be in to see you in a moment,” she says as he walks out the door. 

Dean gets up from his seat and stretches just as the door opens. 

“Cas,” Dean says, face lighting up at the doctor walks into the room. He gently pecks a rather stiff Cas on the lips before pulling back in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Castiel clears his throat. “That’s rather inappropriate for a first meeting, wouldn’t you say Mr. Winchester?”

Dean turns to look at Benny who’s smiling mischievously at him. “I told you, Doc,” Benny starts, looking over at Cas. “He’s completely hysterical ever since he got pregnant. Absolutely insatiable.”

“Hmm,” Cas hums. “I see that quite clearly. Thankfully I was trained in omega reproduction and can help relieve some of Mr. Winchester’s tension.”

Everything suddenly clicks inside Dean’s head. His alphas schemed behind Dean’s back to make one of Dean’s fantasies come true. Such good alphas.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor. Sometimes I don’t know what comes over me. I just get so overwhelmed.” He looks at Cas from beneath his eye lashes. “Is there anything you can do to help, Dr. Novak?”

Dean watches as Castiel’s eyes barely shine bright, alpha red before he takes a deep breath and calms himself back down. “Why don’t you sit on the exam table for me, Mr. Winchester, after you’ve removed your pants and underwear.”

Dean slowly shimmies out of his jeans, loving the groans that leave both of his alphas as they see him in his pink panties. Those are tossed onto the floor as well before he hops up onto the exam table. 

Benny comes and stands by Dean’s head, holding onto his hand like any of Dean’s other exams. 

“Alright, Mr. Winchester, first I’d like to see how slick you are as I’ll be doing an internal exam today.”

The clinical way that Cas is talking shouldn’t be turning Dean on so much, but it is. Dean would like to blame his hormones but really it’s all Cas. 

“Yes, Doctor,” Dean breathlessly says, already tense with anticipation. 

“Will the exam hurt, Dr. Novak?” Benny asks beside him, eyes gleaming with lust. 

“Oh no, Mr. Lafitte. Most of my patients enjoy it immensely.”

The room floods with the scent of Dean’s jealousy. He takes a few deep breaths, taking in the smell of his alphas. His! 

“Shh,” Benny soothes. He lifts his wrist up for Dean to scent and Dean calms down. He looks down at Cas who has a gentle smile on his face letting Dean know it’s all part of the game. 

“I’m ready, Dr. Novak.”

Castiel pulls open the bottom of the exam table, extracting the stir-ups. He gently guides Dean’s feet to their places. “Are you comfortable, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean swallows against the lump in his throat. He feels completely exposed like this, and he fucking loves it. His ass is drooling slick, begging to be filled by his alphas. “Yes, Dr. Novak. Please continue the exam. I’m beginning to get that overwhelming feeling again.”

“He’s always like this, Doc. So needy,” Benny says beside him, squeezing Dean’s hand. 

“Let’s begin,” Cas says, pulling on his latex gloves. He gently touches Dean’s hole, swirling it around through all of Dean’s slick. “You’re very wet already, Mr. Winchester.”

“He’s always wet and ready,” Benny purrs, making more slick pour from Dean’s hole. These two are going to be the death of him. “His libido is so high I can barely keep up.”

Cas chuckles. “It sounds like maybe Dean needs another alpha to help you, Mr. Lafitte.”

Cas’ finger finally breaches Dean’s ass. He lets out a tiny whimper as his ass relaxes and the finger plunges all the way in. 

“How does that feel, Mr. Winchester?” Cas asks in his professional voice. He sounds so put together while Dean is stuck writhing on that single finger.

“Feels good. Please, Doctor. More?” he stutters out. 

Castiel withdraws the first finger before sliding in a second alongside the first. “Yes. Thank you, Doctor,” Dean sighs.

Cas growls under his breath. When Dean looks down he sees a pair of alpha red eyes instead of Cas’ blue. Before Dean can smirk or make a comment, Benny begins playing with his nipple through his shirt. 

“His nipples are so sensitive now that he’s pregnant. Is that normal?” 

“Very normal,” Cas says in his professional voice, calming himself down again. “One of the many perks that omega’s experience with their pregnancy.”

Dean’s ass clenches tight against Cas’ fingers, willing him to finally rub his prostate. Dean’s cock is rock hard where it lays against his small baby bump, leaking precome onto his belly. 

“Now I’m going to rub your prostate to help alleviate your tension, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean’s head falls back as Cas’ fingers finally rub against his prostate. His body lights up with pleasure. He looks up at Benny and asks, “kiss me?”

Benny gives him a small smile before leaning down and placing his lips against Dean’s. Dean instantly opens his mouth, deepening the kiss so their tongues can touch and play. 

Castiel makes a strangled noise from where he’s sat by Dean’s ass. He’s not as unaffected as he tries to play. 

“Would you like to kiss my omega, Dr. Novak?” Benny asks in a husky voice. 

Castiel nods before standing up. He leans forward over Dean’s body and kisses Dean. Where Benny’s kisses were sweet, Cas’ kisses are heated and filled with need. He nips hard at Dean’s lips until they’re no doubt red and puffy. 

“Let’s finish the exam.” Castiel breathes as he leans back. The fingers inside Dean begin to speed up, bringing Dean higher and higher. 

“Mr. Lafitte,” Castiel begins. Once Benny looks down at Cas, their red alpha eyes matching, Cas finishes. “Use your mouth on my patient, please.”

Benny leans down but instead of touching Dean’s cock, he kisses Cas. They continue to kiss until Dean makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat. Benny pulls back enough to get at Dean’s cock. First he gives it tiny kitten licks all the way from the base to the head. Then he sucks on the head, shoving his tongue along the slit. 

Castiel slowly inserts a third finger. Just as he’s relentlessly rubbing Dean’s prostate, Benny swallows Dean’s entire cock down. That’s all it takes. Dean’s body lights up with tension and pleasure before exploding into Benny’s throat. Cas doesn’t let up until Dean makes a noise of protest at the overstimulation. Benny lets go of Dean’s cock as Cas gently pulls his fingers free. 

“You were so amazing, Cher,” Benny murmurs into Dean’s hair. 

Once the gloves are disposed of, Castiel comes to the other side of the exam table. “Our perfect, sexy mate.” Cas kisses him gently on the lips and Dean can feel his smile. “Pull your shirt up for me, baby.”

Dean’s not sure he can move yet but that’s okay because Benny does as Cas asked. Once his shirt is out of the way, Castiel lays down the doppler, moving it every which way until the steady thump of their baby’s heartbeat starts to play loud and clear. 

“Wow,” Dean breathes.

“Yeah. I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to hearing that,” Benny says, eyes glued to Dean’s belly. 

Castiel’s giant gummy smile filled Dean’s chest with warmth. He’s so thankful for his alphas. “He or she sounds perfect.”

“Hmm. They must get it from their carrier. Obviously,” Dean says with a smile. Both of his alphas laugh before kissing him on opposite cheeks. Dean looks over at Benny. “So, about what you said out in the waiting room…”


End file.
